The child found by Offender
by Shadow009
Summary: A yokai prince was found injured and was soon taken in by Offenderman. Later many thing happen and Snowy who is now Shadow left only to come back years later.


Long black hair gently hit my ankles with every step. One silver eye and one white eye looked around but could barely see anything because of how dark it was. Blood ran down my face and body. All I could see was darkness. I was scared and cold and alone. Scared of what was next. If the murderer was coming after me too or if he just gave up on looking for me. My arm was at my side broken and the other one was cut up horribly. My legs barely holding me up and everything else was numb. I ended up falling and just sitting under a tree waiting for someone to find and save me. I ended up passing out not long after but before I did I seen someone or thing. It picked me up and ended up taking me somewhere. I woke up two days later in a while other outfit and patched up. "You ok kid? You really hurt yourself kid." I looked around then ended up looking straight at the thing. A very tall, white creature with no eyes or nose only a mouth, a black trench coat with a black fedora, a pair of black pants and a pair of long, black knee high laced boots. I went to get up but winced. "Kiddo don't move that quickly. You'll open your wounds again." I nodded slightly and just laid down. "I'm Offenderman but you can call me Offendy. What about you kiddo?" "S-Snowy." "Why Don't we call you Shadow?" I nodded slightly and he smirked. "Well Shadow can you tell me what you was doing in the woods by yourself?" I looked away and took a deep breath. "Someone killed my parents and tried to kill me." Tears rolled down my face and I ended up sitting up. He pulled me into his lap and held me close. "Don't worry. Why don't you stay here with me? You can help with my garden, you can help me with a lot of stuff." I nodded and he chuckled. "Great. From now on this will be your home too. Why don't we get you a shower then patch you back up?" I nodded and he took me to the bathroom. He helped me get in and washed my hair. It felt nice so I started purring. He chuckled and washed it out. He got me out and helped me dry off. He patched me back up and handed me a pair of clothes. A black turtleneck and black pants. He pulled a long black coat over me and I looked at it. He braided my hair and stuck a red rose in the middle of it. "Thanks." He nodded and showed me around. "Now can you do me a favor and show me your real form?" I looked away and nodded. A long 5 foot snow leopard tail appeared and a pit of snow leopard ears poked out. "Adorable!" He hugged me and snuggled me. Weeks passed and I warmed up a lot to him. "Why don't we start on the garden? I need help taking care of the roses." I nodded and we went outside. I seen a large rose garden and I smiled. My tail dragged the ground as I walked over to them. "Why don't you pull out the weeds while I make sure they are watered well?" I nodded and after a few hours the rose garden was completely finished. I smiled at him and he nodded. We went inside and took a shower together. We got out and he got a phone call. "Hello? Yes. Sure I'll love to! Great see ya then!" He hung up and pulled his coat on. "Who was that Papa?" "That was my older brother. Why don't you finish getting dressed and I'll help dry your hair?" I nodded and finished getting dressed. He blow dried my hair and put it in a braid bun with a rose in the center of it. I purred and hugged him. "Well let's go." "To his house?" "Yup." He picked me up and we vanished. We was at the door and he set me down. I hid behind his leg and followed him in. "Who invited the pervert!?" He looked at me after hearing me groan. He put his hand on the back on my head and nodded. They all looked my direction and heard me too. I poked my head out and flinched. I hid behind his leg again and a few people walked to me. I chuffed like a snow leopard to try and scare them away. I was picked up by Papa and I snuggled into his neck. "Hey don't scare my kitten!" "Brother who is this?" I looked back and seen someone who looked like Papa but was completely faceless and wore a tuxedo. "Papa is this your brother?" "Yup." "Papa!? When did you have a kid!?" "I found him." I hopped onto his shoulders and put my hands on his head. "So you ready to speak now kiddo?" I looked down at everyone and looked around. I chuffed again and jumped down. "Hey she is cute." I groaned and hissed. "I'm a guy thank you!" "That is a lie." I took my coat off, pulled my shirt up and my pants down slightly. "Now I'm a girl huh? If you want you can come and check yourself. I seen most of them blush and a few had nose bleeds. I purred in amusement and pap put a tentical on my shoulder. I smiled at him and he picked me up. "I did good right Papa?" "That you did my boy." I purred louder and kissed his cheek. I yawned widely and he set me down. I changed forms. I was a black snow leopard cub with silver rosettes. I laid down and I felt someone pet me. I purred and looked up. It was a guy that was bleach white, had green eyes but black rings around them, a ear to ear cut smile, a red stained white hoodie, black pants and a knife. I just laid there and he picked me up. Everyone looked at him and he looked away embarrassed. "He is soft ok!?" He scratched my back and I just smiled. He touched my stomach and I bit his hand. "Ouch!" He went to do it again and I attacked his hand. Papa laughed and grabbed me from him. He pet my stomach and I purred. "That's not fair!!" "Heck even sometimes he attacks me." Uncle walked up and touched my stomach. I looked at him and tilted my head. I jumped down and sniffed him. I bumped my head to his leg and purred. He picked me up and I head butted him. "Awww that's so sweet. Now Splendy honey why did you call me?" "Oh right." I was set down and I walked to the couch. I seen a 'kid' wearing all green with black and red eyes. I changed forms and waved at him. I sat on the other side of the couch and rested my head on the arm. I yawned and closed my eyes. I slowly fell asleep. I woke up an hour later and looked around. "Papa?" I got off the couch and walked around. I seen the dude with the smile and poked his leg. "Where is my Papa?" "He is with Slendy. Want me to take you to him?" I nodded and he guided me to the kitchen. I noticed Papa and he smiled at me. I seen uncle and seen three others. I recognized one and I trembled. There was one with a white mask with black eyes and a mouth. I just froze. He seen me and got up. "So you did escape you brat!" I just stood here frozen in fear. He came closer to me and I took a step back trembling. Tears streamed down my face and I slowly snapped. Two large black figures appeared and one picked me up. The other stood in front of us ready to fight if needed. "It's ok sir. He won't get passed us. If he does then run." I just trembled and uncle called for him. "Masky!" "Yes sir?" "What is the meaning of all of this?" "Sir he is one of the victims that got away. I can kill him if..." "Touch him and my brother will have to wait to get a hold of you! You already have him terrified! How dare you even speak of murder after what you did!" "Offenderman you are one to speak. Raping innocent women and killing them." "At least I have fun with my job!" My whole attitude changed. I stoped shaking and crying. My silver eye changed to red and my white eye turned black. "Sir calm down. We don't want you getting...!" I got down and growled. "How dare you speak to him like that!! I can kill you before you even lay a hand on me!" I changed back and slapped myself. "P-please f-forgive h-him. He d-does th-that some-sometimes." My white eye went black. "Why the hell are you apologizing for!? That bastard is the one who killed our damn family and almost killed you!" "Your one to talk!! Always freaking hurting me by getting into fights!" "That's diffrent! That's me! He is some freak in a mask!" "Ha he's the freak!? You can't be serious right now Shiro! We are the ones with ears and a tail, fangs and damn claws. To me he is the normal one." "Then can I give him payback!? He should learn not to...!" "Shut up damn!! Just shut up Shiro! Talk one more time and I'll stab my arm and make sure you shut up!!" He chuckled and I grabbed a knife from my pocket. They all just stared at us and watched. "You wouldn't dare stab your self." I huffed and nodded. "Watch me." I stabbed my left arm and he grunted. "You brat!! That hurt!!" I chuffed. "Your on my body so you live by my rules! Come out when I fucking call you!" I hit my head and my eye went back to normal. I grabbed my arm and growled. "Damn you Shiro." I was grabbed by Papa and he looked at me. "What in the hell was that?!" I flinched and looked away. My white eye went black again along with the left side of my hair, my left ear went white and same with my left side of my tail. "My name is Shiro." "Shiro go back!" "No! He asked about me!" I grunted and he chuckled. "Nice to meet ya Big daddy." "Heh I like you already." "Shiro I keep reeling you to shut up!!" "Make me you damn feline!" "Damn demon!" I hissed and winced. "See you idiot. This is why you shouldn't argue with me." He healed my arm and I sighed. "Fine! You have 10 minuets." "Ohh that's more time than normal." I flipped him off and took a deep breath. Everything went completely white, my right eye went red and I grew black horns and wings with my ears and tail disappeared.

Shiro's P. O. V

I stretched and smiled. I was put down and I chuckled. "Shadow you should let me out more often." "Don't count on it." "Party pooper." "So..." "Right. I am a demon named Shiro. Every yokai has one and I'm Shadows. We are moreless the opposite of our host. Mine is kind, shy and playful so that makes me...?" "Rude, outgoing and strict?" "Close. I'm not strict. I'm even more playful. I am able to do what most people can't." "Hmmm? Like what?" "Well I can fly, I can also do this." I moved my hand a certain way a lager black ball appeared in my hand. "That's so cool!" I looked back and seen almost the whole mansion there. "Come to me." Five shadows appeared and bowed. "Hello sir." "Can you do me a favor?" "Yes sir?" "Can you five go and explore the woods?" "As you wish sir." They disappeared and I smiled. "Your much better than Shadow!" I felt Shadow flinch and tears fell down his face. "Shadow..." My black eye went white and tears rolled down my cheek. "Leave me alone." It went back to normal and I stopped. "Hey Shadow don't..." He just ignored me. "Shadow." I foldeded my wings on my back. "Master Shadow please answer me." I glared at them and growled. "See what you fucking idiots did!? He is fucking crying now! Thanks a lot! Shadow answer me please!" I grunted and snapped. We changed places and I chuckled.

Shadow's P. O. V

I growled and clawed my arm. I was touched by Papa and I growled at him. The wings and horns disappeared slowly and went back to my ears and tail. My hair went back black and I whipped my head back around. "I shouldn't have come here. I should have staid home." I wipped a stray tear from my face and I walked to the door. Someone picked me up and I hissed. I kicked him in the face and he still refused to let go. "I'll bring Shiro back out of that is what all of you fucking want! I'm not deaf I heard what you all said! I'm not good enough fine! You there kill me if you'd like! If you truely want to go ahead! If not put me the fuck down and leave me be!" I was put down and I walked out the door. I walked close to the edge of the woods, slid down a tree stumip and broke down in tears. I was spotted by someone familiar. "Kitten!?" I looked up and shot over to him. Short dark red hair with red tiger ears, a tail, blue eyes and a star tattoo by his eye. "I missed you so much kitten!" I hugged him tightly and nodded. "Why are you crying my baby?" "Everyone likes Shiro more than me." "Who likes Shiro more?" "My papa's brother and his family." I sniffed and he kissed my eye. "Don't worry my kitten. I still love you more." "That's hurtful!" I grunted and Red laughed. I purred and licked his cheek. "What's up with the collar and rose?" "Papa gave them to me." My collar beeped and I clicked the button. "Hello?" "Where are you my kitten? Papa is worried about you!" "At the edge of the woods. Why don't you just follow your rose like you normally do for the others?" "Ummm... oh found you!" He used his tentacles to grab me from Red and I was hugged. "Papa they told me they liked Shiro more than me." "Im sorry kitten. I like you more than Shiro anytime." I purred and we bumped heads. "S-Snowy!?" "Oh right. Red it's ok. Papa won't hurt you. He only does it to women. Right Papa?" "Well unless they turn me on." I chuckled and laughed. "You're weird Papa." I smiled and hopped down. I grabbed Red's hand and nodded to him. "Just try not to turn Papa on. I don't feel like having to stop him. Also do not touch any red roses you find." He nodded and I smiled. "Great. Just don't freak out and you'll be ok." He hesitantly nodded his head and I slowly guided him into the woods where Papa was. Papa smiled and I chuckled. I jumped into his arms and purred. I grabbed his hat and put it on my head. "Red I want you to meet Papa Offenderman. Offendy for short. Papa I want you to meet my best friend Red." I hopped down after putting his hat back on him. I hopped up onto Red's shoulders and he pet me. I purred and chuckled. "So your the one who is taking care of my kitten huh?" "Your kitten? What are you his boyfriend?" "You can consider me that." I blushed and stopped. "What?!" They started getting into it and I kinda started to get worried. "Hey cool it you two! I don't want Red getting hurt Papa." He picked me up and I kissed his cheek. Red glared at Papa and he stuck out his tongue. I looked up and they were pretending to get along. "Papa I have a question." "What is it my kitten?" "Can I go out tonight? I wanted to get some more practice in." "Sure kitten but be home before midnight." I smiled and nodded. "Yes Papa." I heard rustling so I turned around. "Come our but hurt Red and you're dead. I'm already pissed at you." "Sorry Shadow. I didn't mean what I said back there. I should have just told them all to shut up." "Well show your self Jeffrey. The knife also stays in your pocket." "Fine." He walked out and Red just froze. "You're Jeff the Killer!" "The one and only." "Right you ate a big fan of the Creepypastas aren't you?" "Just a fan!?" I held out a hand and chuckled. "I remember your walls." He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. "I'm surprised you're not a killer." I stopped and sniffed him. I pulled a large knife from his pocket and hissed. "What the hell is this!?" "Well... ummm... I..." I punched his side and snapped it in half. "You know how I feel about you carring this around!" "My knife!! What was that for!?" "Your not a killer like this lunatic!" "Hey!!" "It's true!" "Shiro a little help please." "Sure." I snapped and a shadow appeared. It held me up so I could slap Red. "Never ask like that! It's not you!" "This is why I can't be a killer!" The shadow disappeared after I thanked him and he sat me down. Papa laughed and ruffled my hair. "Why don't you teach him to be a killer then?" I looked away and shook my head. "He is normal. He shouldn't become something he isn't." "That's coming from you prince." "Oh get over it. I'm who I am ment to be. You are supposed to be the good one out of the two of us." He walked over to me and pet my head. "Of sweet prince..." I grabbed his hands and growled at him. "Don't call me by that anymore! You know I hate that title!" He chuckled and I groaned. "Shiro!" I snapped twice and he was beside me. "Yes sir?" "Tell me something." "Yes sir?" "How long ago did our parents die?" "A few weeks almost a month ago. Is there a reason?" "No. Just wondering." He nodded and disappeared back into me. "So the king and queen are gone. I'm the only one who can take the throne and I refuse it. I am neither prince or any royalty. I am Shadow. Now unless you want to have a bad time I suggest you stop calling me prince!" "Fine Snowy. By the way why do they keep calling you Shadow?" "Because that is my name. I go by Shadow now not Snowy. Just like Jeffrey is Jeff, Brian is Hoodie and Tim is Masky. I'm Shadow and this is my Papa." I kissed my finger and put it on the rose. I smirked at him and walked over to him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I held it. "You have changed so much Sn... Shadow. I thought we where friends." "We are it's just in pissed ok. When you came through and thought you was ment to be a killer my mind just exploded and ugh!" Papa pet under my chin and I calmed down. I purred quitely and rubbed my face against his hand. "Sorry I'm just stressed." "Well we can fix that can't we?" I chuckled and connected our fingers together. "Red I don't want you turning out like me or the others. I was a prince now I live my life freely. If you truely want to become a killer then I'll teach you but... you might not like it." "What isn't there to like?" "You have to leave your friends and family behind. You also have to make sure you don't get caught so you have to always stay in hiding. Training nonstop until you are a killing machine. Like this one over here, he killed his parents and nearly killed his brother. Remember Liu right Red?" "Oh right our baby sitter?" "Yup that one. That's his brother." Jeff perked up and I nodded. "Yeah I have his number. It was just in case. Here catch." I tossed him my phone and he looked at me. "He is marked under Lucy." "You called?" "Liu!" I shot over to him and hugged him. Jeff dropped the phone and I chuckled. I let him go and pushed him closer to Jeff. "Jeffrey?" "Big brother..." "Why are you here? Where's Mom and dad?" I walked over to Jeff and changed forms. I jumped into his arms and nuzzled him. "It's ok Jeff." He held me tightly and pet me while crying. "Liu having you here is hard enough. Please don't bring up the past. Just come and give your little brother a hug. He didn't do anything wrong. Well he did but he wasn't in his right mind. I licked Jeff's cheek and bumped our heads together. "Don't cry Jeff. Unlike your brother I'll give you a hug." I put my paws on his shoulder and rubbed my head against his face. "I'm sorry Liu. I didn't mean to hurt you, momma or dad!" Liu sighed and opened his arms. He smiled and I was sat down. Jeff shot over to Liu and hugged him. After a bit Jeff fell asleep so Liu picked him up. "I'll take him to Slenderman's mansion. Don't worry I'll stay with him." I nodded and smiled. "Thank you Liu." I changed forms and picked my phone up. I put it in my pocket. I got a call so I groaned and answered it. "Hello?" "Snowy!!!!!" I hissed and groaned. "Stop screaming damn it!!! That fucking hurt!! What do you want?!" "It's Sora! Baby where are you!?" "Sora!?" I stopped and looked around. "Ummm I kinda am in the woods but where are you!? I'll come to you it's easier then trying to find me!" "I'm a lion my cub. I can track you..." "Just where are you." "At the edge of the woods." I looked around and Papa nodded. "I'll be at home Ok?" I nodded and kissed his cheek. "See you at home Papa." He nodded and disappeared. I walked closer to where he is and I seen him. Red followed and seen him. He growled and glared. Long white hair, fangs, claws, green eyes, a big white fluffy mane, ears and a tail. I shot over to him and purred. "Sora!!" "Snowy It's...!" "Shadow." "Huh?" "My name is Shadow. Not Snowy." "Shadow!!" I noticed a blur go by and my phone vibrated. "Catch that thing!!" "Sure thing!" I shot im the direction it went and jumped onto it. It was a teenage girl that strange. She dug one of her clawed hands into my shoulder and I chuffed. I hissed and She made a strange noise. "Get off of me!" I shook my head while panting. I held my shoulder and blood seeped threw my shirt and jacket. She went to claw me again but got my hair tie. It snapped and my hair fell down to the ground. My bangs covered my left eye and she stopped. "Snowy!?" I huffed and wobbled up. "W-who are y-you?" "It's me. It's Vanna." She opened her mouth slightly and her fangs sparkled. "Sorry about the shoulder I didn't know it was you Snowy." I growled and got off of her. I changed forms and limped away holding my front paw in the air because of my shoulder. "Papa can you please come back?" "Sure. On my way." I nodded and sat down by a tree. Vanna walked over to me and all I seen was two things run by. I growled and my phone did it again. "Can you get them?" I got up and shot over in front of them. I kicked them both in their chests and they fell to the ground. "Benjamin! Get out of my cellphone right now and do this... your... self." I ended up grabbing my shoulder and wincing. Papa appeared and walked over to me I looked up at him and he picked me up. "What happened?!" "Ben told me to catch her so I did. She ended up digging her claws into my shoulder. It hurts." "Let me see." I nodded and pulled my coat off. I pulled my shirt off slowly and revealed a huge hole in my shoulder. You could even see through the hole. Blood ran down my side and arm so Papa used my shirt to wipe it up. "I would ask Shiro for help but he can't heal this type of wound." "It's ok. Here I'll wrap you up and take you became to Eyeless. He will be able or help." I nodded and he wrapped my shirt around my shoulder. He picked me up and that's when Red and Sora appeared. Vanna was already there so I nodded. "You all can follow. I don't think uncle will mind." Sora was in shock but nodded anyways. Vanna was almost in tears because of what she did to me. Everyone followed us to the mansion as we walked in. "Babe!" Slenderman appeared and sighed. "I am your brother not your babe! What?" "My kitten got hurt badly." "Let me see." I flinched but nodded. He removed the shirt and stopped. "Eyeless!" A man with brown hair, and a blue mask with black stuff dripping down popped his head from behind the corner. "Yes sir?" "We have an emergency!" "Yes sir. Offenderman follow me." He nodded and shot up to his room with me. He stitched my arm up and made sure everything was ok. "Your lucky I did this in time. You could have lost your whole arm." He bandaged it up and I got up. "Thanks EJ." "Not a problem Shadow." I walked out and was hugged by Red and Sora. "You ok my kitten!?" "Your kitten he is mine!" Papa picked me up and chuckled. "He is mine." "Papa!" I purred and chuckled. They blushed and stopped. Sora took a step back in shock. "What... did... he?" "Papa. This is my father. Isn't that right?" He nodded and I purred. I hopped on his shoulder and stole his hat. He chuckled and I kissed his head. "In more ways than one." They blushed and stopped. I laughed and purred in delight. "So easy to get mad. Remember what his name is and what he does. Isn't that right Papa?" He chuckled and I kissed his lips. He purred and I chuckled. "We can have a four some if you'd like?" They took a step back and Vanna just had a nose bleed in the background. I got down from his shoulders and he put my hair up in a braided bun and put the flower back in it. He helped me fix my collar and I purred. "Thanks Papa." He pet my head and I felt someone step on my tail. I yowled and hissed. "My tail!! Off my tail!!" "Sorry! I didn't see it!" They got off of it and I curled it around me. I picked it up with my good hand and groomed it. "What are you doing?" Grooming my tail." "Don't you have a human like tongue?" "Nope. I had a car like tongue. Wanna feel?" I stuck my tongue out and turned around. It was Ben. I grabbed his hand and licked it. He blushed and I chuckled. "Coming from Papa it feels good." "Offenderman!! What have you been doing to this child!?" "Don't worry Benny it feels good." My phone buzzed and I picked it up. "Yes?" "Hey It's Tora. Boss wants to know if you can come in." "Sure. I'll be there in a bit. Let me get change clothes and I'll be right there." "Great. Thanks." "See ya Tora." "See ya Shadow." I hung up and chuckled. "Well I got to go to work. My ears and tail disappeared and I snapped. I was changed into uniform. I was in a tuxedo and I chuckled. "Well see you after work Papa. Remember I have to stay late tomorrow. I'll be home around midnight so we have time to go out in town." He kissed my head and I waved. "Bye bye!" I disappeared and went to work. "I'm here." "Hello Kitty. "Hey Tora." "Get to it." "Yes sir!" I shot to the door and waited till someone came in. I bowed and smiled. "Hello ma lady." She blushed and squealed. "Follow me to your table." She nodded and I took her to her table. For hours I ran around the cafe taking people's orders and I walked to the back. I grabbed a cup of coffee and put it on the tray. I smiled and walked back out. I walked to this man's table and sat it down. "There you are my lord. Please enjoy." He smiled and took a drink. "Thank you." I nodded and walked to the door. Short black hair, white eyes, large grin, a black shirt, a black fedora, black pants and boots. "Welcome back Master. "Hello my kitten." I smiled and he pet my head. I took him to his seat and he sat down. "Your normal?" "Yes please Kitten." "Yes Master." He grabbed my waist and I chuckled. "Please let go. I have to get back to work. I'll be back Ok?" "See but I don't want to." I chuckled and he let go. "Go ahead and do your job my kitten." "Thank you." I walked to the back and grabbed him his normal. A large black coffee with a powdered heart. I brought it out and put it on his table. He chuckled at me and I smiled. "How is it?" He nodded and held it out. I shook my head and he chuckled. "Come on." "Fine." I took a drink and smiled. "Not bad. Well I apologize Master but I must get back to work. I'll be back around soon to see how you are doing." "Ok Kitten. I'll see you later." I nodded and walked off. I walked to the back and smiled. "So he your boyfriend?" I chuckled. "No. I'm sorry if it seemed like that." "Then how do you know him?" I smiled and chuckled. My collar went off and I stopped. "Yes?" "Hey there is a fight out here. Want me to..." I walked out and seen a fight between two men. "Please sit back down Masters." "There he is! How about we ask him!" "Excuse me?" "Yeah Who is better looking!?" Everyone stopped and I held up my hands to my chest. "I'm sorry masters but I'm not supposed to answer that question." "Exactly. Because he is mine!" I was picked up by Papa and I sighed. "Please don't get them started." "But baby why? You know I'm your favorite." I chuckled and just laughed. Tora came out and I stopped. "Masters you both are equally handsome. Please sit down and enjoy your food." They nodded and sat back down. I was sat down and he kissed my cheek. "Well baby I have to go. See you later." "See ya. Master." I waved and walked back to the back. "So not your boyfriend huh?" "He isn't!" "That's his father." "Hello Tora." "Hello Shadow." "His Father wouldn't act like that." "Well he adopted me not to long ago. Remember I'm still only 14." "Wait adopted... that means..." "My parents were killed." Someone bumped into my and I winced. "Shadow what's wrong?" "Sorry I hurt my shoulder earlier." "Show me!!" I sighed and held my shoulder. "It's ok. It's not that bad." "Show me!!" "Fine!" I took my shirt off and showed his the bandages. "I can't take the bandages off. Sorry." I looked away and my collar beeped. "Yes?" "Im wondering if you could go to the store on your way back." "Sure thing. Make a list and send it to me. I'll get what we need." "Thank you." "Welcome. Anything else?" "Oh right. When you get home..." "I got it. I'll get home after going to the store. My shift is already over." "Ok." "Before I go I wanna know when Splend is coming over." "Oh right. He is coming over tonight." "Great I'll get the things ready. Candles..." "Paint..." "Blankets..." "Pillows..." "lotion..." "New clothes..." "Toys..." "Yup." I sighed and chuckled. "It's going to be so fun!" "You might think but..." "I know." "Well hurry." "Ok." I hung up and they looked at me weird. I waved and shot off. I ran to the store and grabbed everything we needed. I got some shadows to help me carry the stuff and we shot home. Just as we got home I heard a horn. "Is he here?!" "Yup that's him." I smiled and gasped. I snapped and was dressed with my injury covered. He opened the door and I let my tail and ears out. I hide behind Papa so he didn't see me. "Little brother!!" "Hey Splendy." "I heard I had a nephew! Where is he?!" I chuffed and poked my head out. "Uncle Splendy!!" "Aww you're so cute!!" I purred and he picked me up by under my arms. I winced and he put me down. "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry." I shook my head and chuckled. "It's ok. I was hurt already." "Offendy what did you do to this poor child!?" "He didn't do it. A friend didn't recognize me and stabbed my shoulder. It's fine. Eyeless patched it up." "That's good. Well nice to meet you Shadow!" "Nice to meet you too Uncle Splendy." I purred and knocked my head against his black gloves hands. A solid white creature with a full face, wearing a poka dotted tuxedo, a black top hat and pair of tap shoes. He laughed and I jumped into his arms. "He likes me." "He likes most people. Well come on in." "So what games do you like to play?" I smiled and disappeared. I appeared back on the couch. "Can't catch me!!" He laughed and I flashed around the house. I hid under my bed and laughed. He walked in my room and looked around. "Found you!!" I chuffed and laughed. "Eek!!" I flashed back and was on papa's shoulder. I started laughing and chuckled. "Come play with us Papa." "Sorry kiddo but I'm going out." I got down and nodded. "Oh ok." "Stay here with Splend Ok?" I nodded and he disappeared." I stopped and looked away. I sighed and sat on the couch. Uncle Splendy pet my head and chuckled. "Got you." I faked a smile and a chuckle. "Yeah you caught me." I looked back in front of me then down. He sat on my good side and looked at me. "What's wrong kiddo?" "It's Papa. In public or around people he acts so happy and excited. We play around and talk but when we are home we rarely do anything together. All we do is probably work on the flower beds, take a shower and sleep together." I stopped and he looked at me weirdly. "Not like that. I mean we share a bed. He hasn't even tried doing anything." "That's actually pretty shocking." I chuckled and nodded. "Yeah because all he does is flirt with the ladies. He is a stranger that took me in." "So how did he find you anyways?" I looked at him and nodded. "I should have cleared that part huh?" I sighed and looked down. "Well not even a month ago my parents were killed. Well my whole palace was. I even know who did it too." "Who?" "Masky, Hoodie and Toby. You know Unlce Slenderman's proxies." "That can't be right! They won't do that!" I nodded and sighed. "But they did. Masky he went for me but I ended up escaping after he got me pretty good. Papa found me and took me in. He cared for me but after a few days I started noticing him changing. He was so fun and childish but after about two weeks he just seemed uninterested. It feels like he wants me gone." A few years fell down my face and I sniffed. I wiped them away but they kept falling. "It feels like he is not wanting to be my Papa anymore." Uncle hugged me and I just cried. "It's ok Shadow." He held me tightly and pet my head. "Wanna hear a story?" I looked up at him and he wipped the tears from my face. He gently sat me in his lap and I looked at him. "Offendy is our step brother. He was born with a diffrent mother. His mother ended up dying when he was young so father took him in and he grew up like he did. Slendy is my true younger brother but got the least of our father's attention. We never really had a father. Our mother which slowly became Offendy's mother took care of us. Taught us how to be who we are now. Well except Offendy. He is jut the odd one out of us. He isn't that nice but he had it the hardest. When I was a teenager our father passed and we was hunted down. Our mother protected us but died in the process. So I took my brothers and ran. I found Slendy's mansion and we stayed in it. When they were older we all fixed it up and slowly one by one everyone appeared. After a while Offendy left and now lives here. I ended up believing that I wasn't wanted so I left too. I ended up going around town and my love of children kicked in. I would help lost children find their families or play with children who needs friends." I seen him start crying so I wipped his tears away. After a bit we ended up falling asleep on the couch. Papa walked in and seen us. He sighed and picked me up with his hands and used his tentacles to lift his brother up. He laid me in my bed and Uncle Splendy into another room. I ended up waking up after a few hours and looked around. I got up and walked around. I noticed Papa on the balcony smoking. My hair was falling down so I just let it down. "Papa?" He turned around and looked at me. "Oh hey kiddo. Why are you up?" "I should be asking the same thing. Why haven't you gone to bed yet. It's close to two in the morning. "I couldn't sleep. Why don't you just go back to bed?" I walked up closer to him and put my hands on the railing. "I'm ok. I'll stay out here with you." "It's cold. You're going to get sick you know." "I'm a snow leopard. I'm supposed to be cold Papa." He stopped and I chuckled. "Sorry I forgot." "It's Ok." I sat on the balcony and looked up. "Papa do you ever wish grandma and grandpa was still alive?" He faced me and I looked at him. "Why do you ask?" "Well do you?" "Well Yeah. I wish they were still alive." "I see. Do you ever wish if you could go back in time and make sure they didn't die would you?" "I would love to. What about you? If you could prevent your parents death would you?" I looked up and smiled. "I wouldn't. True I loved them but I have you. I wouldn't want to change what I already went though because of my selfishness. I want to live life the way it is. If hey wasn't killed then I wouldn't know you, Uncle Splendy or Slendy. I wouldn't know any of you all. I haven't even been with you for a month but I feel like I belong here. I feel like faith has brought us together. If I had to go back in time to hange my parents well my palace's death I wouldn't. True I miss them dearly but I don't think I could even handle seeing them again." "What do you mean?" "Because going back in time doesn't mean your memories fade. You just go back in time to fix the mistake. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I took them from peace and brought them back because I wanted to. I want them to be happy where they are. True it might be just the child in me but I wouldn't want them to come back." He looked at me and I smiled. I closed my eyes and just hummed a tune. I noticed someone walk by and I waved. He blushed and smiled. "Hello." "Sup." I jumped down and landed on my feet and good hand. I brushed myself off and I smiled. "Hi I'm Shadow." "Sebastian." "Nice to meet you Sebastian." I chuckled and purred. He stopped and I smiled. "Go ahead. You can pet me." He pet me and I purred. He picked me up and I winced. "Sorry you're hurt." "Don't worry. I was hurt before you picked me up." "Well Shadow where is your parents?" "Dead. But my Papa is up there." We looked up and I waved. "Hey Papa!" "Hey baby." I smiled widely and purred. "By the way why are you here?" "Oh right. Me and my young master are investigating a murder." I chuckled and smiled widely. "Can I help?" "I don't think young master will mind." I pressed my collar and chuffed. "Papa can I go with Sebastian to help his master with a murder?" "Go ahead." "Yay thanks Papa!" I smiled changed forms. "This way will be easier." He smiled and just pet me. Short black hair, red eyes, white gloves and a butler tuxedo. After a bit we arrived at a my palace. "Oh pretty." He walked in with me and walked up to a little kid. He looked to be around 13, short dark blue hair, one blue eye, an eye patch on the other and he wore a funny outfit. "Sebastian how dare you bring another cat home!!" "But young lord..." "Im not a cat!" I jumped down and changed back. "Nice to meet you. I'm Shadow." "Ciel Phantomhive." I shook his hand and I heard a familiar voice. "Taka?!" "Young master Snowy! It's been so long." "Taka it's been a while! How has the new life been?" "Well I have been working with young master Ciel." "So he is a prince? King?" "Head of the Phantomhive business." "What about you? How has your parents been?" "They are dead. Murdered by my uncles proxies." "Sir." "Speak." "Your Uncle is looking for you. What do I tell him?" "Tell him to call me if he wants." "Yes sir." My shadow disappeared and they stopped. "Who or what was...?" I chuffed and purred. "Shiro I have a question." "Yes sir?" "Sebastian is a demon isn't he?" Shiro appeared and walked closer to him. "He is. Is that a problem sir?" "Not a problem." "Anything else?" "Yes. Sebastian where was the murder? I'll have him take a look." He gave me an address and I nodded. "Shiro can you go take a look?" "What if I'm caught sir?" "Use my status. Even though I truely hate it I'll let you. Take a few overs with you so it will be quicker." "Yes sir." After he left I looked at him and knew others where there. "So who are you looking for exactly?" "Prince Snowy." "Then speak." "He's here?" "Im right here. Your looking for me aren't you?" "Your the prince?" I nodded and chuffed. "Are you going to speak or not?" My collar beeped and I touched it. "Yes uncle?" "Ummm we have an incident." "What's wrong?" He sighed and I heard screaming in the background. "Ben said something and it caused Jeff to get pissed. Now Eyeless and Laughing is helping me stop them but it is t working. Hell even Liu can't get him to calm down. Can you come and help?" "On my way." "Thank you." He hung up and I looked at Ciel and Sebastian. "Well what you have to say has to wait. If you want I can take you with me." "Sure." "Young master?" "What I bet it will be amusing." I chuckled and nodded. "Well then let's go." I touched them both and we was at the mansion. I seen Ben run by me and Jeff not far behind. I chuckled in amusement and walked up to Jeff. I turned him around and kissed his lips. "Calm down killer. What ever he said isn't that bad." He stopped and blushed slightly. I smiled and touched the side of his face. "Calm?" He nodded and I seen the others just blush. "There we go. I fix the problem." I purred and wrapped my tail around his wrist. "Now just slap him next time and be done with it." He nodded and I kissed his cut cheek. "That's my killer. Now I have some business to take care of back at my palace. I'll be back later." I walked over to Sebastian and Ciel. "Oh yeah!" I turned around and looked at my family. "There was a murder close by. Can anyone tell me which one of you did it?" They stopped and started thinking. Sebastian described the person and Laughing jack nodded. "Oh right that was Jeff." "Oh that was. That guy was annoying me so I cut his throat." "There is your answer." I looked around and seen Liu. "Lucy I have a question." "Yeah?" "You have seen the whole town right?" "Yeah Why?" "Next time you're out I want you to tell me so you can do something with Shiro. Sebastian and Ciel your not from here so I would like for you two to go with them when they are out. It will be easier because I know your staying for about a week. I don't think Shiro will mind giving another demon a tour around town." I felt someone pick me up and I smiled. "Hello Papa." "So this is where you where kitten." "Sorry there was a little issue that I had to solve." "I see and the issue was?" "Oh Benny said something to Jeff and Jeff got mad. I ended up getting Jeff to calm down so now he isn't chasing Ben." I chuckled and smiled. "It was kinda cute to tell you the truth." Papa smirked and I looked at him. "Whatcha smirking at Papa?" "Nothing. Why don't we get back home? Splendy is still asleep." I nodded and waved to everyone. "See ya!" I snapped and we vansished. Once we got home I looked at Papa and he sat on the couch. I chuckled and sat on his lap facing him. He smirked and I kissed him. "Aren't you a happy Kitten?" I purred and he chuckled. I nipped his neck and wrapped my tail around his wrist. He pet my tail and I shivered but never stopped purring. I put my head on his chest and panted. He chuckled and I slightly looked up. After a moment I ended up cumming and I fell asleep after snapping to change. He smiled and held me like a baby. He took me to his room and laid me down. He took his coat off and laid down beside me. I snuggled into his chest and he slowly fell asleep. That morning I woke up and he wasn't there. "Papa?" I got up and walked out of the room. Before I got to the living room I heard Papa and Uncle Slendy arguing. "I know you love him but he needs to stay with someone who has more people to associate with!" "He is my son and if you don't like it deal with it!" Slenderman wants me to live with more people so I can grow to be a proper killer but Papa wants me to stay with him. I finally got fed up with the yelling I walked into the living room. "Stop arguing please." I noticed Uncle Splendy there trying to stop them. They all turned and looked at me. "Shadow..." I looked away and Shiro appeared. "Shadow maybe Slenderman is right. You need to be with other people." I sighed and chuffed. I disappeared and went to the roof. Not long after Uncle Splendy went up beside me. "It's ok." I started crying. "I don't want to leave but Uncle Slendy is right. I need to be with other kids and learn properly. Ever since I came here I have just been a burden. I feel like I should just disappear and everything will go back to normal." "Don't think like that!! You shouldn't believe that!" He hugged me and I chuffed sadly. That night Unlce Splendy went home and it was just me and Papa again. When Papa was asleep I got up and changed. I wore my coat and turtleneck shirt with my black pants, I managed to take a pair of scissors and cut my hair above me ears. I grabbed a mask and a hood I got from Uncle Slendy and pulled it up past my nose and pulled it up over my head. I took a bandana and pulled it over my white eye. "Please forgive me Papa but this is goodbye." I walked out to my room and wrote a note.

'I'm sorry Offenderman but I have been a burden. You are free to go back and do what you want to do without worrying about me. I'm not even fit to be a killer if all I do if place a burden on your shoulders. This is goodbye. You will always be my Papa.

Love Shadow.'

I went back in and set the note on his table beside his bed. I took the rose and the collar he gave me and put it beside it. I pulled my mask down and kissed his head one last time before leaving. I vansished to the edge of the woods and walked to town. I walked to Sora's house and knocked on his door. He answered and looked at me. "What are you doing here Cub?" I looked away and he sighed. "Come in." I walked in and he looked at me. "What's wrong Shadow?" "Snowy. I'm going back to be Snowy again." "I see. So why did you come here tonight?" "I left papa's mansion. I am only a burden to him so I just left." "What about the others?" I looked away. "I might as well just forget about them. They will just be disappointed to hear that I left." He took my hood Masky and bandana off. "Snowy you..." "Cut my hair? Yeah I know. You like it?" He hugged me and I just broke down in tears. "Don't cry my Cub it's going to be ok." He changed into a Lion and laid on a palette on the ground. I changed into a snow leopard cub and snuggled into him. Still crying he groomed me and I looked at him. He got to my messed up shoulder and gently licked it. I ended up falling asleep and he sighed. He curled around me and fell asleep too. Days went to weeks. Weeks went to months and slowly years. I knew Papa just gave up on looking for me. I ended up becoming 16 and still stayed with Sora. Our cafe ended up closing after a month of me leaving the mansion due to rent not being paid. I looked at Sora and purred. He purred back and kissed my head. "Happy birthday my Cub." "Thank you Sora." My hair grew back so I put it in a braid. Shiro smiled and hugged me. "Happy birthday Snowy." "Thank you Shiro." "Hey why don't we go to the amusement park?" I smiled and chuffed in agreement. I snapped and was dressed. I wore a silver turtleneck and black pants. He wore just a t shirt and blue jeans. We smiled and left. When we got there I smiled and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Let's ride some roller coasters!" I nodded and we went on almost all of the rides before something happened. "S-Shadow..." I flinched and turned around. A black headed guy with green eyes and a mask around his mouth was with a blond headed boy with red eyes and wearing all green. I just took a step back and looked away. "I think you have the wrong person." "Shadow where not stupid. What you just did proved you remember us." "W-what d-do yo-you wan-want?" They hugged me and stopped. "Why did you leave without even saying goodbye?" I looked away and Sora took me back from them. "I don't know who you two are or how you knew Snowy so leave him alone." He growled and hugged me. "Lets go my Cub." I nodded and we went back to what we was doing. "Lets go get a snow cone." I perked up and nodded. He chuckled and we got one. I got rainbow and he got a blue raspberry. We are them and because we didn't have our ears and tails out everyone was so confusioned of how we ate them so fast and didn't even get phased by it. I smiled and he laughed. "Your tongue is rainbow." I chuckled and purred. "Your tongue is blue." After a bit we went home and I have given a silver kimono with a snow leopard on the back. "Put it on." I nodded and put it on. He blushed and I looked at him. "How do I look?" He purred and I chuckled. I walked up and kissed his cheek. He put his on and I wrapped my arm around his. He took me to the festival. I stopped and smiled. "So pretty!" He nodded and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Icecream!" He ended up getting me some and we ate it. I heard my name being called and I turned around. "Shadow!" It was Sally. She shot over to me and hugged my leg. "S-Sally...?" "Big brother why did you leave!?" I finished my icecream and picked her up. She was crying. I held her tightly and ended up finding Uncle Slendy. A man with short white hair, grey eyes and wearing a tuxedo walked up. I flinched and looked around. Slowly we was surrounded by the whole gang. I looked around and I heard someone being called. "Offendy look who we found." He walked out and I stopped. He seen me and I looked away. "Shadow!?" I sighed and Sora grabbed me. "Snowy do you know these people?" I nodded. "I do." They all stopped and I wa shrugged by everyone. I chuckled and hugged them back. "It's been a while everyone." I heard crying and I stopped. "Don't cry! Please don't cry!" I started to laugh and looked around. Sora walked up and just picked my up by my scruff. He growled and went to walk off with me. He changed forms and so did I. "Sora put me down please." I looked around and stopped. I managed to get away from him and shoot off. "Snowy!!" I was almost larger than him so I was faster. I shot off back to them and smiled. I walked over to Papa and sat down. I bowed my head down and my smile faded. "I'm sorry for leaving." "Just leave again. I don't want you back." My heart just sank. I changed forms and bowed my head. "I see. I'll just leave again then." I faked a smiled and slowly tears fell down my face. "Thank you for everything you did for me Offenderman." I pulled my mask up and my bandana down. I turned around and walked off. Shiro took over and growled.

Shiro's P. O. V

"How dare you hurt his feeling you bastard!?" I walked over to him and slapped him. "Youre dead!!" I punched him and we all was back at the woods. I slammed him into a tree and grunted. I vanished and was in a tree. "You ok Sir?"

Shadow's P. O. V

I took back over and nodded. I sighed and looked up. "Shiro do me a favor and bring me Sora." "Yes sir." He disappeared and I jumped down from the tree. I chuckled and just laughed. "So you still haven't left yet?" I snapped and was in more comfortable clothing. A teal half shirt and a pair of tight yoga pants. I stretched and yawned. "Cub?" "Yes my lion?" "Oh here you... are..." I smiled and purred. "Since I'm about to leave I'll give you something to remember me by Offenderman." I scratched his arm and watched as blood ran down his arm. I smirked and chuckled. "I'll be back tonight Slendy. We can get some training in. I'm a little rusty so Jeff let's have a one on one." I smiled at him and blood ran down his nose. Ben looked at Jeff and Jeff just looked away holding his nose. Sally ran up to me and I chuckled. "Hello princess." I picked her up and we both smiled. "Wanna come over?" She smiled and nodded. "Mine." I smiled at Sora and nodded. "Our daughter now. Bye everyone." She laughed and Sora looked at me. "We will bring her back." Slenderman nodded and we waved. We disappeared and was at home at the palace. "Welcome back your highness." I nodded and looked around. "Where is..." "Right here your highness." A woman that was in all black looked at me. Short purple hair, leopard ears and tail along with blue eyes. "Do you mind training with me after school tomorrow?" "Sure sir. I don't mind." "Thanks." I looked at Sally and then Sora. "Why don't we go to the roof? We can see the stars." They nodded and I snapped. When we got on the roof I looked up. I seen something strange so I stood up. I was tackled and I felt someone wrap their arms around me neck. "Brother!!" I froze and stopped. "Zane..." He looked at me and i put my hand on his cheek. He nuzzled my hand and I bolted my arms up and wrapped my arms around his neck. His wing appeared and he wrapped them around me. "Who is this Snowy?" I smiled and nuzzled Zane. "This is my older brother Zane." Dark grey hair, black rosettes, snow leopard ears, tail, one white and one black eye and white angel wings. Sally walked up and I smiled. "Zane I want you to meet Sora and Sally. "Daughter and husband?!" I chuckled. "My boyfriend and my adopted little sister." He sighed in relief and I chuckled. He unwrapped his wings from me and stopped. "Where are yours?" I looked away and sighed. "I still have them don't worry." I heard someone in my head and I stopped. "Oh sorry. I'm on my way sir." I snapped and we was at Slenderman's mansion. "Sorry I forgot about coming back. I was confronted by Jeff and he hugged me. "Kitten!" I purred and he just pet my head." Brother chuckled and shook his head. "No no. Let me show you." He picked me up and flipped my on my back. He ran his hand up my shirt and pet my chest. I purred and blushed slightly. Jeff ran his hand up and started to pet my chest too. Slowly a few others appeared in the living room and looked at me. Jeff stopped and looked at Zane. "By the way who are you?" "Oh right. Nice to meet you. I'm Snowy's older brother Zane." They stopped and I looked up at Zane. "By the way are you here? Why aren't you at home with mom and dad?" "I came looking for you. I want to bring you back home." I flinched and got down. "I can't." "Why not? You have been gone for 10 year!" "Because I just can't!" "Give me a reason why!" "Just because!" "Snowy! Why can't you come back!? You are prince you are able to come back!" "I'm not an angel ok!? If I am caught back home they will kill me! I might be strong but I am no match for fucking 200 special trained guards! I'm lucky I'm not in hell!" He stopped and looked at me. "Let me see your wings." I looked away. "Snowy let me see your wings!" Everyone appeared and just circled around us. "Snowy Moon Damn it let me see your wings!!" I finally got fed up and black angel wings opened. Tears flew down my face. "You Happy now!? Now you see my wings! What more do you want!?" "Snowy I.." "I hate my wings ok!? I hate what I am!" "Snowy does Mom know?" "Duh! Who do you think threw me out?" I covered my eyes and cried. "I wanna go home but I can't!" He hugged me and wrapped his wings around me. Slenderman appeared and looked at me. "Why didn't you tell us?" "Because I'm a disgrace." "We all are here." "No your not. You are perfect the way you guys are. Me I can't even go home without being killed." "Snowy... No Shadow some killed their families. If anything you are perfect." I turned around and was hugged by most of them. "What Offenderman did wasn't right. You left him but he shouldn't have acted that way." I heard laughing from outside the door and it opened. "Splendy?" "Oh Sorry for coming unannounced." "That's Ok. What's wrong?" "Someone wanted to apologize for how he acted." He looked behind him and I snapped. I let my claws out and I hissed once Offenderman walked in. "I'm sorry Shadow." I looked away and walked over to Sora. He wrapped his arms around me and Offenderman walked up. "Please forgive me kitten." I sighed and nodded. "Fine. It was kinda my fault. I shouldn't have left." "Wait I recognize you!" I looked at him as he pointed to Jeff. "I remember seeing you with Snowy all the time!" I stopped and nodded. "Yeah you just remembered?" "Sorry I forgot. It has been 10 years." I nodded and chuckled. Everyone looked at me and I smiled. "Fine sit down. I'll tell story." Everyone sat down and I sat on Offenderman's shoulder. "11 years ago is the first day I met Jeff. He use to always perch up on the tree by my room and I never noticed that he opened my window. He would get in my room when I was in the shower so I eventually learned to get dressed before going to my room." "I was flashed multiple times." I chuckled and nodded. "It was your fault. Well after a few days we ended up getting closer and he ended up coming like every freakin night. Soon guards found out and guarded my room." I chuckled again and he smirked. "Now How is that going to stop me?" I shrugged. "Then brother found out. He hated Jeff because all I remember is 'my Cub isn't going to mess around with some cut smiled freak." He nodded and glared at Jeff. "He still isn't. I'm taking him home and we will figure out what to do about his wings." "Can we help?" I stopped and brother looked over. Short Red hair, red snow leopard ears and tail, black eyes, white wings and black rosettes. Long Pink hair, pink snow leopard ears, tail, white eyes, white wings and red rosettes. "Mom? Dad?" I just looked at them and away. "Shiro." "Yes sir?" "Can you fix my wings?" "Yes sir." He walked up and touched my wings. They slowly faded into white and I was hugged by another little girl. "Who is this?" "Oh right. She was born a few years after you left. Snowy meet our little sister Moka." Long light grey hair, light grey snow leopard ears, tail, black rosettes, small white wings and solid white eyes. "Nice to meet you big brother. I'm Moka." "Hello Moka I'm Snowy but I also go by..." "Shadow?" I looked over to everyone and they looked at me. "So this is it? Are you just going to leave us again?" I picked Moka up and handed her to my mother. "No I'm not. I'm not going to leave again." "Snowy why don't you go back to normal and we can get going?" I shook my head and turned to face my parents. "I can't leave Mom, dad. I'm sorry but this is my home. After living here for 10 years I have found out a lot." I tilted my head and my hair turned white. "I am not the same child you once knew. I'm diffrent now. I have found a family that truely wants me even with my flaws. I love them all. I even have a boyfriend that loves me." Sora walked up and shook his head. "Not boyfriend. Husband." "Huh?" He bent down and I stopped. He pulled a black box from his pocket and opened it. "Snow... Shadow will you do me the honor of marring me?" I hugged him and nodded. He slipped the ring on my finger and kissed me. "By the way I also have another reason why I can't leave." "Why not?" I smiled and looked at my stomach. Sora stopped and purred. "Are you serious?!" I nodded and chuckled. "I'm completely serious." I smiled and looked back. "Everyone pick a gender. Boy or girl?" They all froze and smiled. "You're kidding!" I shook my head and purred. "I'm pregnant!" Slenderman picked me up and hugged me. "Just so save you from everyone." I laughed and nodded. "Ok." I was stoke from Slendy by Offenderman. "He is my kitten." He hugged me and I hugged back. I could help but laugh. "Just visit sometimes ok?" I got down and walked up to them. "In a week I'll come and visit. I'll bring Sora and the others." They nodded and I smiled. They hugged me and Zane stopped. "So Im going to be an uncle huh?" I nodded and placed a hand on my stomach. "Yeah." "I hope I get a nephew!" He hugged me and I smiled. I walked over to Sora and smiled. He picked me up and purred. I laughed and snuggled into his chest. A week went by and I went to the mansion. "Ready everyone?" Smile Dog walked up and I smiled. "Come one puppy. When we cross the barrier you are going to get a surprise." I chuckled and looked at Sally. "Sally there are going to be a lot of kids for you to play with. Ben you can bring your games. They have a huge TV. During this trip there will be no murders." I became serious. "Now we will leave in half an hour so I can explain the rules." Looked around and took a deep breath. "When you all get there, they will stare just ignore them. Stay by me and if someone approaches you ignore them. Don't stray to far behind. Where I come from is a good place to stay but there are people that can tear you to pieces in a few second flat. Sora you should remeber how it is." He nodded and I stretched. I snapped and was in a lose half shirt and tight joggers. I let my wings out and let my hair go white. I took a deep breath and chuckled. "Everyone Ready?" They nodded and I sighed. "This is going to take so much energy out of me." I closed my eyes and snapped. A portal opened up and everyone walked through it. After everyone went through I snapped and closed it. Everyone stopped and I waved. "I'm back everyone." A girl only about a year older than me walked up. "Snowy...?" I smiled and nodded. She hugged me. "Prince!!" I chuffed and she barked. I looked back and looked at Smile Dog. He was a yokai. A teenage guy with short red hair, black eyes, black dog ears and a tail. He howled and I smiled. "Surprise!" He barked and I was surrounded by guards. "Young lord welcome back home." "Thank you can you take us to the palace?" "Yes sir." After a bit we arrived at the palace and the huge doors opened. Brother greeted us and I smiled. I walked over to him and Sora walked right beside me. "Everyone you can follow me." We nodded and followed him. "Hey little cub why don't you run to your room? You remember where it is right?" I nodded and smiled. "It wasn't touched right?" "Nope. We only went in there once or twice that was just to dust it off." I chuffed happily and looked at everyone. I grabbed Jeff and Sora by the hand. "Come on! Come on!" Sora chuckled and Jeff looked at me. "Why are you so happy?" "Because I haven't been here in like forever! Come on everyone! It's big enough for all of us to fit!" I shot off and changed into a snow leopard. Sora changed and shot off beside me. I purred loudly and everyone followed behind. When we got to my room I opened the door. Jeff turned his head and stopped. "That picture..." "Oh this one?" I grabbed a picture of Jeff, Liu and his parents off of my table beside my bed. "You remeber this picture don't you Jeff, Liu?" Liu smiled and walked up. "I remeber that day. It was your 6th birthday. It was the first time you met our parents." I chuckled and nodded. "Yeah." Jeff looked like he was going to break down. I walked over and hugged him. "Hey don't cry. Tonight I want to show you two something. Sora you are welcome to come." He nodded and my phone beeped. I stopped and answered it. "Snowy!!!!" I held the phone out and I hissed. "Damn Mutt what do you want!!? That hurt!!" "Sorry! Is it true you are back?!" "Yeah for a bit. Wait Speedy!?" "I'll be there in two seconds!" The phone hung up and the door flung open. "Speedy!!" A guy with short yellow hair, cheetah ears, tail, two long black marks down his face, grey speckles and red eyes. He shot over and knocked me down. Sora caught me and I winced. "Babe you Ok?" I chuckled and nodded. "Yeah." "Sorry." I hugged Speedy and we both purred. "I missed you Speedy!" He wrapped his arms around me and smiled. "I missed you too Cub." "Snow Who is this?" "This is my best friend Speedy. He is a cheetah Yokai. Speedy meet my fiancé and my family." He let go and looked at me. "Fiancé?" I nodded and smiled. "Yeah." I held my hand up and the ring shimmered. He growled and walked over to Sora. "Hurt him and I will claw your eyes out!" I chuckled and snickered. "Kitty you don't have to threaten... him..." I snapped and was in the bathroom throwing up. "Snowy!" They shot to the bathroom and Sora braided my hair back into a bun so it was out of the way. "Thanks." He kissed my head and nodded. "Not a problem." Ben walked over to me and smiled. "So it sucks right?" "Huh? Well duh. Unlike you I don't carry as long." I stuck out my tongue and smiled widely. "Wait you know?!" "Well Duh! I'm a soon to be mother myself. I can sense when most people are pregnant by the scent." Everyone stopped and looked at Ben. I smirked. "So Jeff you have to protect your man now." "From what?" "Me!" I chuffed playfully and tackled him playfully but gently. I laughed and Ben chuckled. "Your strange." I purred and he pet my head. I changed forms and laid right beside him but with my head on his chest. He just pet my head and I purred. Someone poked me in the butt and I jumped. "Who poked my butt!?" I looked around and my mother and father was there. "Damn don't scare me Papa!" He chuckled and Mom just laughed. "I see your all having fun." I got up and helped Ben up. I stuck him on my back and walked closer to my parents. "Yeah we have." I smiled and we all was in the living room. I gently put Ben on the couch and curled up beside him. "Congratulations you two with the children." We smiled and noddd in thanks. "Mom where is Moka?" "She is coming. She wanted to wear her special outfit." I nodded and licked my stomach. I felt the baby kick and I chuffed at Sora. He walked over and I grabbed his hand with my mouth. I put it to my stomach and he smiled. "Hey it just kicked me!" I laughed and smiled. "It likes you Sora." I yawned and just rested my head on Ben's lap. We both vanished to my room and on the bed. "Nap time for the moms." "Fine by me." I changed back and stretched. Ben laid down and I snuggled into him. "You must love to snuggle." I blushed and looked away. "Sorry it's a snow leopard thing." He chuckled and pet my head. "It's fine. Jeff does this most of the time too." "Jeff snuggles?" "Yeah. He isn't this soft though." I chuckled and we ended up falling asleep. About an hour later I got up and my stomach started killing me. I changed into a snow leopard and stopped. I chuffed softly and got up. I chuffed a few times and a guard came in. "Yes sir?" "Call Sora." I was panting and he rushed out. I curled up in the floor and looked around. Ben woke up and seen me. "Benny..." "The baby is coming!?" I nodded and he stopped. I chuckled and winced. "So there going to be born the same day huh?" He nodded and I slowly got up. Sora and everyone shot in. "Sora!" "Jeffrey!" Two doctors shot in and a few nurses pushed everyone but Sora and Jeff out of the room. I was taken to the pallet on the other side of the room. I got the male doctor unfortunately while Ben got the woman. After a few hours both babies were born. A baby boy and girl. A girl with black hair, gold rosettes, a lion tail and ears, small white angel wings and white eyes. I groomed her and purred. She ended up being born a cub so of course I didn't change my form. Ben ended up having a baby boy. Dirty blond hair, green eyes with blood running down it and black rings around his eyes. While I fed my daughter Sora was crying. He was already in his animal form so he licked my head and we touched noses. "I'm so happy!" On the other side of the room I heard Jeff loud and clear. "Oh shut up cry baby." I snickered and just laughed. I ended up changing back and picking her up purring. "Why don't we call her Mimi?" "How about Eden?" Sora nodded and smiled. "Hello baby Eden. I'm your Papa." I smiled and he changed forms. I slowly got up and was scooped up by Sora. "Nope. Where are you wanting to go?" I looked at Ben and Sora nodded. He sat me in the chair beside him and I smiled. "What's his name?" "This is Zion." I smiled and Zion looked at me. I purred and he giggled. I stuck my tongue out slightly and held Eden up to my chest. "This is Eden." "Awww so cute!" Jeff looked at her and she smiled at him. "Awww She much love your smile Jeff." After a few hours I ended up falling asleep in the pallet with Eden. I heard screams and growling. Jeff was on the floor bleeding badly, Ben was in the corner trembling holding Zion, guards was lying dead in the door way, Sora was in front of me growling loudly and someone was there. "Sora?" "Stay back!" I got up and growled. "Get away from my family!!" I changed forms and my fur went black. I buried Eden under the blankets and Sora shot over to her. "Snowy don't do anything stupid." I nodded and he stabbed straight through my arm. I hissed and stomped. A few shadows appeared and he was be headed. I limped over to Ben and he shook his head. "Zion..." "It's ok Benny. He is ok. Shiro take care of Jeff." "Yes sir." I gently grabbed Zion from Ben and sat beside him. I changed forms and Bumped my head to Zion's. "Don't cry baby. Uncle Snowy is here. Shhhh. Momma and daddy are ok. Uncle Snowy took care of it. It's ok baby boy." I licked his cheek and made sure he was ok. "He is Ok. Now let's see about you." Ben nodded and looked at me. "I wasn't hurt badly. Just a few slight cuts." I nodded and handed Zion back to him. "But your arm..." "It's ok. It will heal." "Sir Jeffrey is all patched up." I nodded and motioned for him. He was handed to me and I snapped. A cot appeared and it was already put up and completed. I laid Jeff gently on it and I looked around. I growled and faced the door. "Come in with that gun and I'll rip your head off like your buddy over here! I'm already pissed enough so unless you want to die I would advise you not to come in." I listened to him walk away and I nodded. I heard him storm in and I hissed. The door slammed and my eyes flashed black. My wings went black and I groaned. "I warned you not to come in here!" I shot over and bit his neck. I ended up ripping his throat out. I turned around and heard a bang. I turned around after my eyes and wings went back and my heart broke. "Sora!!!" I went as fast as I could to him and seen a bullet through his chest. "Sora! Wake up!!" Tears streamed down my face and all I heard was Eden crying. I put my paw on his shoulder and he coughed. "Sora!!" "Im... Sorry." "Eyeless!!!! Somebody!!! Sora don't die on me! You're going to be ok!" He gently put his hand on my cheek and a stray tear ran down his face. "I... love... you." I nodded and put my hand on his. "I love you two so please don't leave me!" "Take... good... care of... Eden. G... Goodbye... Cub." His hand went limp and I shook the crap out of him. "Sora please wake up! Don't leave me Sora!" His body went cold and I just broke down in tears. After a moment I walked over to Eden and hugged her. She was crying and I put her head on my shoulder. Ben was just in shock. The door opened and I walked over to Sora. I changed forms and laid beside him just snuggled up into him. Eden fell asleep and I just looked at everyone. "He's gone for good Papa. He's dead." "Your arm!" I growled and my parents walked in. I hissed and snuggled back up into Sora's dead body. I nudged him with my head and got up. I licked his cheek and touched our noses together. "I'm sorry Sora." Was the only thing I could say days went by and I just stayed in my room not saying anything. Papa walked in and looked at me. "Kitten why don't you come out of your room? Uncle Splendy is here." I just looked the other way and curled around Eden. "Kitten I'm sorry I know he was your fiancé but you have to move on." I trembled and started crying silently. He put his hand on my head and just pet it. Eden woke up and I smiled. "Hello baby." Years went by and Eden was 9. "Momma?" "Yes baby?" "After school can we go to daddy's grave?" I smiled and nodded. "Of course honey. Here how about I take you to school and before going to his grave we can go get some flowers?" She smiled and nodded. She walked up and hugged me. I picked her up and sat her in my lap. I braided her hair and put a bow in it. I took her to school and we walked in. I knocked on the door and the teacher opened the door. "Oh hello. You must be the new student. Come on in." Eden smiled at me and we walked in. "Why don't you introduce yourself and tell a few things about yourself." I nodded to her and smiled. "Go ahead. I'm right here." "My name is Eden Moon. I like playing with grandpapa Fendy and my best friend Zion." A high schooler walked in and looked at me. "Who is this cutie?" I looked at him and his nose bled. I chuckled and bent down close to Eden. "I'll come pick you up after school. Ok baby?" She hugged me and nodded. "Ok Momma." I got up and everyone stopped. "Momma!?" "She is so young though!" I chuckled and shook my head. "I'm 25 and a guy." The high schooler stopped and tapped my shoulder. "What is your name?" "I'm Snowy but I go by Shadow." "Momma before you go can I ask a question?" "Sure baby." "Is Uncle Ben coming over?" I chuckled and pet her head. She purred and I smiled. "I can call him to see if Zion can come over and play if you'd like. I bet Uncle Jeff and Benny would love to have Zion off of their butts." She giggled and I kissed her head. My collar beeped and I stopped. "Speak." "Ummm we have trouble at the mansion. Can you break up a fight?" I grunted and sighed. "Baby I'll be back after school Ok? I bet Unlce Jeff made Benny mad again." She laughed and nodded. "Ok Momma. I'll see you later." I waved and shot out of the building. I ran to the woods and shot to the mansion. "Who is arguing this time!?" After 7 hours I went to go pick up Eden but she wasn't there. "What do you mean she isn't here?! Who took my baby?!" "Her dad did." I froze and stopped. "No he didn't he has been dead for 9 years." I changed into a snow leopard and shot off. I got a call on my collar and I stopped. "Papa have you seen Eden!?" "Shadow there is someone here who wants to see you." I vansished and was at the door. I walked in and Eden was there on the couch in someone's lap. "Momma!" I hugged her and sighed. "Don't scare me like that my cub!! I thought I might have lost you!" "Sorry but this man told me you sent him." I stopped. "This man?" I looked at the couch and I froze. Tears fell down my face and he walked over to me. He purred and I hugged him. "Sora!!!" "Momma Who is he?" "He is your father." She was confused. "Daddy died the day I was born. He can't be him." I snuggled into his chest and purred loudly. My tears ended up drying and I smiled widely. "To tell you the truth Uncle Ben is dead like Papa is. He came back. Same with Sally, Hoodie, Masky and all of them." "Uncle Jeff is like them?" "No he is the only human in the mansion." We three changed forms and I head butted Sora. He smirked and tackled me. "I got ya!" I laughed and flipped him. "I win!" I licked his nose and purred. I shot over to Eden and snatched her up. "We're gone!!" I vansished and laughed. Eden looked at me and tilted her head. "What was that about?" "When me and your father was young we use to always play. We're childish like that. Sorry." She smiled and hugged me. "Momma?" "Yes baby?" "Will everything change now that daddy is here?" I nodded and smiled. "But I'm a good way. I promise it will be alright."

Narrator's P. O. V

Years went by and something happened. A large war broke out between Zalgo's mansion (Slenderman's rival) and the Slenderman mansion.

Shadow P. O. V

"Everyone make sure that they don't get to close!" I changed forms and stood tall. "No matter what we will fight together. We're all killers so do your best. Some will die! Some will succeed! Do not turn your back and don't stop! Slenderman I want you and your proxies to split the crew up to get one his his kids. Shiro I want you to help me with Zalgo. Sora you take Rake. Eden baby no matter what do not come back until it's done. It's to make sure you're safe. Zion you too. Go with Eden and protect her." "Yes uncle Shadow!" I snapped and they where gone. "I'll try my best to make sure we all come back alive." I snapped and shadows surrounded us. "Everyone spread out to everyone. Don't leave their sides and keep them informed on their person." "Yes young lord!" They all attached to someone and I nodded. Hours went by and we lost many. Laughing jack went down along with Judge Angel, puppeteer, bloody painter, Smile Dog, Lost Silver, Red, Ticci Toby, Jane, Jason the Toy Maker. A few days went by and we ended up winning but I at a huge price. I got up weakly and limped over to Sora. He smiled weakly at me and I helped him up. Slenderman got up and propped himself up against a tree. Eyeless didn't wake up. There was only a few left. Me, Slenderman, Hoodie, Masky, Sora, Ben, Jeff, and Sally. Papa ended up dying and same with uncle Splendorman. A sad loss that many will mourn over. "Uncle Slendy It's over right?" He nodded and I looked around. Blood ran down my face and down one eye. I lost an arm and an eye. I panted and laid on the ground. Sora lost a leg while uncle lost many tentacles, Masky lost a arm, Hoodie lost his eye, Ben his leg but it grew back, Jeff lost an eye. I snapped and everything was cleaned. Shiro stopped the bleeding on everyone and helped patch us up. I snapped again and Sally, Eden and Zion was back. We all just laid where we were. I looked at Eden and she ran over to me. "Mom! Dad!" Zion ran to his parents and hugged them. Sally shot to Slendy.

Narrator's P. O. V

More years went by and both Zion and Eden got married. Zion married a human girl named Kie Kie and had a daughter and a son. His son was named Kion and his daughter Nala. Eden married a fox yokai named Ash and had a son that they named Foxxy. Some of the others came back like Eyeless, Laughing Jack, Jane, Offenderman, Splendorman and Toby. The rest is still not back unfortunately but that is a story ment for another time.

I hope you liked the story! I want to make another one to go with it but I'm not sure if I will. I worked on this for over a month so I hope you liked it.


End file.
